Tongue Tied
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: A cute little songfic of RufusXSarah. \ Because he was tongue-tied for her. / For Maristela Freesia's Crazy Couple Challenge.


A/N I don't own[HoA or this song, Stereo Skyline owns the song]; if I did, then there would be _**many**_ more Fabina moments :)

* * *

_(Come on yeah! )_  
_Got caught in a dream world,_  
_Where you are my dream girl_  
_Since you first came around and talked to me._  
_But my words got choked up, wish I would've spoke up_  
_But now you and me are only make believe.

* * *

_

There she was, in her beautiful dresses, her hair pulled into a side ponytail. All of those guys, trailing behind her, like lovesick puppies, wishing to hold her books.

"Um…. Thanks guys." She said to them looking embarrassed, as she slid into her seat, **next to me. **Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, as she looked down.

She was an angel sent from heaven; you could almost see that halo above her head. Nice, smart, kind, funny, caring, beautiful, humble, sweet –.

"Excuse me? Rufus, right?" she asked politely, tapping my shoulder. I was ready to die right then, she knew my name.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" I stuttered.

"Do you have a –"

"Alrighty students, are we ready?" The teacher said, putting on her fake smile.

I was so close, so close to actually having a conversation with the beautiful Sarah.

The teacher kept on blabbing on about nonsense. I tried to pay attention, but all I could think about was that 100 watt, movie star, perfect smile, with those lips that was actually talking to me, me, the nobody at school.

* * *

_Because I'm tongue-tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you.  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)

* * *

_

Oh, how I wish I could talk to her. I'm just a simple person that passes by her everyday, trying, but not succeeding, to get her attention. She sits with her groups of friends, as they laugh at lunch over nothing. I sit at the loser table, alone. Whenever I do try to talk to her, I stutter, I stutter so much; my nickname is stutter boy with the 'popular' people.

* * *

_So now it's a new day, better get outta my way  
Gotta make you understand my master plan.  
I'm gonna practice my words, all my nouns and verbs  
Anything I could do to get through to you.  
I'm gonna make you mine,  
No matter rain or shine  
I just need some time.  
Because I'm tongue tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.

* * *

_So my problem is easy right, practice my words, pretend I'm speaking to her, but it **doesn't** help. Every night, before I go to bed, I try to not stutter to "her." The most pathetic part? Everyday my mom asks if I've taken "Sarah's heart." Yep, I've even told my mom, about my "cute crush," that's how pathetic.

I try, they say practice makes perfect, but practicing and trying only can be taken so far. Someday, I picture us, Sarah and Rufus, the picture perfect couple. The popular and loser, it doesn't happen often, but there's that small chance that it might.

Mom says I need more time, and then Sarah will fall for the Zeno charm, but how long? I've been waiting since I remember. I don't like waiting.

* * *

_Knees weak, can't speak  
I'm just stu-stuck on repeat.  
(On repeat)  
I'm thinking 'bout her 8 days a weeks it's not enough for me.  
Because I'm tongue tied.  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.

* * *

_

She's the angel I've been waiting for all my life. The one to steal my heart, and never give it back. She's the one to make me st-st-stutter, as my knees feel like jelly. She's in my dreams; she's on my mind… the _only_ thing on my mind. When she sits next to me in class, it feels like destiny, she's the one for me. Whenever I try to make a move, I can't even remember her name. It's just something that I can't explain… its pure and raw love.

* * *

_Because I'm tongue tied.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)  
I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side.  
(Oo-oo ooh ooh)  
But I'm terrified just to talk to you  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm tongue tied with you.

* * *

_Rufus was annoyed, with his tongue-tied symptoms. He wouldn't be satisfied until he's with her. He'd wait, and wait... but that may take awhile... after all,

He's tongue-tied for her.

* * *

A/N Good? Bad? Great? Tell me in a review! This song is "Tongue Tied" (If you couldn't tell) by Stereo Skyline. Thanks for reading! Also, does this make Rufus sound... girly? I'm not a guy, so excuse me, I don't know what guys think when it comes to crushing on people (: Also, what is the SarahXRufus couple name? Ruruh? Safus? Hm... I wonder... :P!

So anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! Thankies! I give all of you virtual cookies :)


End file.
